


Good Boys Get Treats

by Not_You



Series: one only understands the things that one tames [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Clint tries, Emotional Baggage, Hand Feeding, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, Stress Relief, off-screen reciprocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint learns to take hand-feeding in the spirit in which Phil intends it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys Get Treats

Phil is getting tired of people thanking him. Yes, Clint is much better to work with now, and Phil’s training is part of why, but it feels like he’s the only person on earth who wants to give _Clint_ any credit for his hard work. It doesn’t help that the contract evaluation is coming up. It makes Phil tense, even though he knows that Clint wants to stay with him and that by any measure Clint is doing better. He tries and tries to keep these things in mind and not to let it get to him, but he knows he has failed when Clint starts to slink around the house like he’s afraid of being hit. It goes on for too long before they finally have the same afternoon off. Phil settles on the couch, and calls Clint over.

“Sir?” He says softly, standing at unconscious parade rest in front of Phil.

“Come here, darling,” he says as gently as he can. Clint bites his lip and flinches a little when Phil reaches out, but allows himself to be coaxed into Phil’s lap. “I’m not angry with you, sweetheart.”

“I… I feel like you should be, master,” Clint whispers, snuggling even closer and resting his head on Phil’s shoulder.

Phil blinks. “Why? You’ve been so good lately.”

“…I’ve followed orders at work and not bitched, but I haven’t been very good for _you_. I fucked up dinner the last two times it’s been my turn to cook, and I couldn’t do that thing with the blindfold.”

Phil suppresses a groan, and hugs Clint tightly before pressing a kiss to his mouth to quiet him, and more all over his face because he loves him. “Sweetheart, I will never be angry with you for knowing your limits.” Clint whimpers, and hides his face in Phil’s neck, trembling. “I never want you to damage yourself trying to please me.”

“You have to let me try, though.” Clint’s voice cracks. “We’ve done so much stuff I wanna do, and then we finally try one thing of yours, and I can’t do it. It’s not fair to you, master.”

Phil rubs his back, and kisses Clint’s cheek. “The only unfairness I see is in being lucky enough to have you, and I’m not planning on complaining about it any time soon.” Clint whimpers, but also lightly smacks Phil’s arm in irritation. Phil kisses him again, on the mouth this time, and pulls away just enough to look him in the eyes. “I enjoy a lot of things we haven’t tried, and if you feel that strongly about it, we can test one right now.”

Clint’s eyes widen a little, but he nods, and slides off of Phil’s lap, watching curiously as Phil goes into the kitchen. Phil sections an orange, carefully picks off the white membrane and slices an apple and some sharp cheddar as well, arranging it all on a plate and taking it to the table. Clint watches him curiously, and then flushes scarlet as Phil sets a cushion on the floor next to his chair.

“Boss?”

“Kneel here, please.” He gestures to the cushion and sits down. Clint comes and kneels down on it, looking up at him with a confused and vulnerable expression. Phil smiles softly, and strokes Clint’s hair. “Such a good boy,” he says softly, and Clint shudders all over, nuzzling his face into Phil’s palm and pressing a kiss there.

“For you, master,” he breathes, and goes from pink back to red as he looks up at Phil, lower lip caught in his teeth. 

Phil leans down and kisses his forehead. “Yes you are, darling.” He sits up again and pets Clint a while longer, helping him calm down a bit before offering him a slice of apple. Clint eats it in slow, careful bites, watching Phil’s face. Whatever he sees there seems to ease him, and he finishes the slice and accepts another. Phil feeds him slowly, each slice thin, letting him extend the experience without making Clint feel surfeited afterwards. A fast learner in this as in so many other things, Clint soon figures out how best to manage each mouthful, and gratefully kisses Phil’s fingertips after swallowing. The line of his throat is perfect, but Phil doesn’t tell him so when he’s doing so well. He just feeds his sub, feeling the tension finally leave his shoulders because here is something he can be sure of. Here is Clint, calm and well-fed at his knee, looking up at him with that sweetly helpless expression. Phil feels better than he has in more than a week.

“…Better, master?” Clint murmurs as Phil starts petting him again.

“Much. Thank you, dearest.” He runs his fingertips along Clint’s throat, and Clint whines.

“Sir, could I… I want to suck your cock, sir.”

Phil shudders, and turns out from the table, spreading his legs enough for Clint to get between them and open his pants. He can only watch in wonder as Clint reverently gets his half-hard cock out and nuzzles along it. Clint sighs and coos as it hardens against him, gently lipping at the side of it before running his tongue along and up over the head, making Phil whine and clutch at his shoulders. Clint shivers, and moans softly as he gets to work, swallowing him deeper and deeper, drooling a little around the base of Phil’s cock when he gets there. His throat flutters and squeezes as he swallows and swallows around Phil, making high-pitched, happy little noises through his nose. He pulls back just enough to breathe, and looks up at Phil, blue eyes full of so much love that it physically hurts, a quick, twisting and wonderful pain in Phil’s chest.

“Please, master,” Clint breathes, sliding off to speak, warm and humid and right there at the tip of Phil’s cock. “Please, give me your come.”

Phil groans, and obliges him as soon as Clint’s mouth is back on him. Clint whines and swallows, licking Phil clean and carefully tucking him back into his underwear. “Feel better?” Phil asks, only half-teasing.

“Yes, master,” Clint says, completely serious.


End file.
